Why you never play poker with a wyvern
by Holmes1216
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin find a girl in the woods and take her back to Camelot. It's all go until they realize she has an ancient gift. She is Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and Arthur were out hunting when it happened. They were stalking a doe and Arthur was just about to shoot when they heard a scream

''What was that?'' Arthur asked, annoyed. The doe had got away. Merlin shrugged and ran over to where the scream had come from.

''Whoa...'' he muttered. Arthur frowned

''What?'' he came over to look and saw the most extraordinary sight he ever saw. A girl of around sixteen was fighting a huge monster. She spun around and stamped on it's foot. It howled and she giggled. It charged at her she dodged, red hair flying and leapt up onto it's back. She held her knife to it's throat. It stopped moving. She slid off it's back and patted it. She turned away. It shot a jet of flame at her back. She whirled around and ducked she lopped of it's head. She frowned and muttered

''Not much of a challenge really...'' . She picked up it's head and walked away. Merlin and Arthur walked into the clearing and suddenly felt cool metal against their throats

''You didn't think I didn't notice you?'' she said sweetly. Arthur rolled his eyes

''Listen girlie, go and braid your hair.''. She smiled and whispered in his ear

''Bad. Move.'' she rolled her sword of him and tossed him his. He caught it and lunged at her, she parried and struck at him. He parried and lunged. She blocked him and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled but soon grabbed her sword and pressed it into her throat. She grinned and grabbed the hilt and dug her nails into his hand, he yelped and dropped her sword. She twisted, kicked him, grabbed his sword and crossed them over his neck where he was lying on the ground. There was no escape. She had beaten him. She laughed and helped him up

''I'm Arthur Pendragon. Who the hell are you?'' he asked. She shook his hand and said

''I'm Rose Arrietta. Piece of advice..Never play poker with a Wyvern. He cheats horribly. Then again, so do I.'' Merlin grinned. Gwaine would love this one.

''What is a girl like you doing in the forest?'' Arthur asked. She raised her eyebrows

''I live in the forest.'' she replied.

''You're a druid?'' he asked suspiciously. She laughed

''No you idiot. I'm a forest child'' she answered. Arthur looked even more confused

''I grew up alone in the forest.'' she explained. He gaped

''Alone?'' he asked, astounded. She smiled and nodded

''Then how can you speak english?''

''I learned a few things from bandits while I was kicking their butts.'' she laughed again and the whole forest seemed to come alive. She whistled and a large she-wolf padded into the clearing. Arthur raised his sword but she growled quietly

''Try it and I'll rip your throat out. Prince or not.'' Arthur lowered the weapon very quickly. She knelt down to Wolf height and held out her fist. The wolf sniffed it and licked it. She grinned and tugged at it's ears. It moaned happily. Merlin took in her appearance. She was wearing black leggings and a tight shirt. She was barefoot and several knives hung from her belt. On her parka some wolf pelt was stitched onto the material. Her hair was bright red and came to rest on her shoulders were it was pulled into a braid. Her features were pretty, her lips full and red. Her eyes were amber and had long lashes, they concealed something that he could not place and her whole appearance was part of the forest. She looked beautiful in a '_Cross me and I'll tear you to pieces_' kind of way.

''Come to Camelot.'' he said suddenly. She turned her gaze to him and he felt his heart melt.

''Now why would I do that?'' she asked. Merlin shrugged

''You'd be safe and you wouldn't have to go without food'' he said. She looked down at the Wolf

''Can Lupa come?'' she asked. Arthur nodded

''Yeah. I think so...'' she nodded and whined at Lupa. Lupa wagged her tail

''She says she'll give it a go.'' Rose translated. Arthur's eyes widened

''You can talk to her?'' Rose nodded

''Forest child. You either get taken in by wolves or die. Lupa's my pack sister'' Merlin and Arthur were stunned but that was nothing to what Uther felt when he first met Rose...

UTHER

Uther Pendragon was in a meeting with the council when he heard that Arthur had returned. He soon dismissed the council and called Morgana.

''I don't see why I have to see the Prat Prince himself return from every hunt.'' she grumbled. Uther rolled his eyes and waited. Soon that Merlin boy opened the doors and Arthur strode in.

''Hello Father.'' he said. Uther narrowed his eyes

''Where's the catch Arthur?'' he asked carefully. Arthur grinned

''We didn't catch anything-''

''WHAT!''

''But we did meet someone very special...''

Uther furrowed his brow at his sons mysterious words

''Arthur this had better not be a joke...'' Arthur frowned

''No Father it's not a joke. Meet Rose Arrietta'' he said indignantly. The doors opened and a girl of around sixteen came inside a wolf following close behind. Uther felt his jaw drop. She was astoundingly beautiful. She also looked like she could kill you with a snap of her fingers judging by the knives dripping off her belt. Her red hair was braided and rested on her slim shoulders. Her eyes were a golden amber and matched the Wolf's perfectly. She was the most dangerously beautiful girl Uther had ever seen. A bow and a quiver of arrows were slung across her back and she walked in time to the wolf side by side, as equals. Uther had never seen a more perfect combination, the girl and the wolf seemed to move as one and they seemed to share a bond that could never be broken. She stood in front of him and nodded

''King Uther, I presume?'' she said. He voice dripped with power. She reminded him of Igraine. Her voice was one with the forest, both soft and hard, both light and dark. High and low. Powerful. He nodded, struck dumb. He turned to Arthur

''Who is this girl and why is there an animal in the thro-'' he was cut short by a knife being pressed into his throat. She growled at him

''Never. Ever insult Lupa. Or you'll have me to answer to.'' she said forcefully. He nodded and rubbed his throat. Arthur looked stunned by the girl and that Merlin kid was staring at her with adoration written plain into his features. He sighed and told Arthur to take her to meet the knights while he arranged a room. He would need to keep an eye on the girl. She could be useful.

ARTHUR AND MERLIN

They walked into the training field and immediately Rose ran over to the weapons stand. She began measuring a knife to Lupa's paw and then to her hand. Gwaine walked over to the stand. He noticed Rose and called to Arthur

''Hey Princess! Why's there a _girl_ on the field?''. The next thing he knew a large wolf had him pinned to the ground and a knife in his face.

''Rose! Don't kill him. I need him...For now...'' Arthur trailed off warningly. Rose shrugged and growled at Lupa. Lupa leapt lightly off Gwaine and rubbed on Rose's legs. Rose went back to her knife. Gwaine staggered over to the others and pointed at her. They walked towards her

''Hey girlie! What the hell are you doing on our pitch?'' Percival asked, pushing her. She smirked

''I wouldn't do that''

''And why not? We are actually allowed on this pitch. You _Girlie_ are not. And neither is you're oversize mutt!'' Gwaine completed. This was to much for Rose

''I warned you!'' she muttered. She picked up a whetstone and whacked Gwaine while bashing Percival on the head with the hilt of her knife. Lancelot pulled out his sword and tried to get to her. SHe just parried and elbowed him in the stomach while mashing up Elian's face. Mordred tried but she kicked him and knocked him out with a well placed punch. She clapped Leon on the temples and he crumpled. She was walking away when Gwaine came up behind her and raised his sword. She whirled around, kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his sword and plunged it and her own into the ground either side of his neck. He gulped. Arthur came up behind her, clapping.

''Oh my God Rose! That was amazing!'' he exclaimed. She grinned wolfishly and kicked Percival, who had been trying to sneak up on her. He fell back, wincing. Gwaine tried to wriggle out between the swords but he couldn't move.

''God Arthur! Where'd you get her?'' moaned Lancelot rubbing his stomach. Leon got up and rubbed his head. Mordred picked himself up and walked over to her. She gave him her perfect wolf stare. It said '_However bad you think you are. I'm ten times worse' _he shook her hand

''You are brilliant Rose.'' he said simply. She grinned and pulled her knife from the ground beside Gwaine

''Out you come Princess''


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine scowled.

''No one calls me Princess and gets away with it!'' he growled, Rose smirked

''Funny, I thought I just did. An' if you want to get up you'll show me some respect _Sir_ Gwaine'' she said. Gwaine sat open mouthed, Arthur clapped

''For once, Gwaine is speechless! Yay!'' he cried happily. Merlin watched with a sense of slight fear. Rose' eyes had flashed as she fought, flashed a magical gold/amber. Merlin gulped, Kilgharrah hadn't said anything about her...

Uther watched the girl flatten his best knights. He had also seen the flash in her eyes. He was very worried. If this girl could massacre his finest, then what could she do if she was an enemy. There was only one solution, he would have to kill the girl...

She was heading back to the castle with the boys when Uther Pendragon came striding out with two guards at his heels. He pointed at Rose and yelled

''SEIZE HER!''. The guards took her by the arms and began to drag her away

''NO! Father! What do you think your doing?'' Arthur screamed. The guards and Uther ignored him and held a cloth under Rose' nose. She soon went limp.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Are you a sorcerer?'' the voice of Uther Pendragon was cold and unforgiving as he stood over the trembling girl. Little did he know that he was making a huge mistake by making Rose angry.

''No.''  
she said coldly. Uther scowled

''You deny it, when we have a witness?'' he asked. She smirked

''Would that witness wear the kings crown by any chance?" he felt a flush creep up his neck

''Do. You. Deny. It?'' he repeated slowly

''Yes, _Sire_" she replied sarcastically. She heard Merlin chuckle softly. Uther pretended not to notice that this girl was making a fool out of him.

''Then why did you're eyes flash when you fought my knights?'' he questioned, she looked up at him and smirked

''Just because I'm not a sorcerer doesn't mean I have magic.'' she said coolly

''You have confessed, you will be hanged tomorrow at dawn. Guards!'' he ordered. She stood up slowly

''I don't think so...'' she said wagging a finger. The knights closed in, she glanced to her right where Sir Thomas raised his sword. She glanced to her right where Sir Phillip was swinging his axe threateningly. She looked back at Uther and growled. She actually growled. Uther glanced at the girl, her eyes flashed again, showing a gold amber. She turned and snarled menacingly at the knights. They backed away looking terrified. Thin black lines began spidering up her arms into her face and she began to get smaller, more muscular. He face elongated and a thick pelt pushed through her skin and within a blink of an eye, a jet black she-wolf was standing in front of them. She began stalking purposefully towards Uther. Merlin sprang forwards and placed himself in front of the angry king

''Rose. No.'' he said calmly. She growled and they all heard Rose' voice inside their heads

_I'm not a pet Emrys! I will do as I please and no scrawny tyrant will stop me! _she raged. Uther went pale. Arthur stood beside Merlin and raised his sword

"I thought, for once. That I'd found a friend. Guess I was wrong." he said. She snarled

_Do not cross me young one! You move that metal stick another inch and I will rip you're throat out!_ Arthur lowered his sword. Merlin spoke kindly to Rose

"I know you're scared Rose. Let us help. Please trust me." he begged. Her face grew sad_  
_

_Emrys, I can't. Everyone who I have trusted has betrayed me or been torn away. Please, Emrys. Just make sure this Prat is a good king. _She whimpered softly. Arthur sagged as she walked away. Merlin blinked and Rose was in human form again

"Uther, I have one thing to say to you. You have destroyed you're own kingdom. Oh and don't even think about your precious guards, the sleeping draft I put in their wine will have them out for hours. Arthur, knights of the round table, thank you. Later Princess." she grinned smugly and walked away. Everyone just stood stunned, until Gwaine held up his hands and shouting_  
_

"Well come on then! Let's go after her!". The knights nodded and rushed out to the field. Unfortunately Rose was already running towards the forest, Lupa hot on her heels.

ROSE

She ran and ran. Once she glanced back and saw the knights galloping after her. Idiots. They had no clue how fast she could run. _Well,_ she thought, I'm gonna put on a show. She wolf grinned at Lupa and hid behind a large oak. Arthur came level to the tree soon with the knights close behind. She clapped and walked out from behind it

"Hi Arty! Nice of you to follow me." Rose said sarcastically as he drew his sword. He slid of his horse

"You have magic." he said simply. She grinned wolfishly and held out her hand, a flame leapt up and danced around her

"Yeah, I do. Not my fault though." she stated as she glared at the flame, it changed form, it became a prowling wolf. It scampered up her and rubbed up against her shoulders. Arthur frowned

"Magic is evil." she pouted

"Do you really believe that when your father murders druid children?'' she asked. He frowned

"Your not a child. Your not..not human!'' he cried, raising his sword. As soon as he began to swing it down it froze. Rose eyes returned to their normal amber

"No. I'm not totally human. But neither is your father." she replied coldly. Arthur blanched

"To be a human, you need a heart, yes?'' Arthur nodded

"Then how can he bear to listen to the screams of _burning children_ that _he_ sentenced?" she spat. Arthur looked at the floor

"I-I don't know..." he stuttered. She nodded Gwaine came up behind her, sword raised. She span around to face him

"Could you really kill me? Any of you?'' she asked. Arthur looked up to see tears streaming down her beautiful face. Gwaine looked at the ground, shame faced. Merlin slid of his horse and hugged her as she sobbed into his jacket.

"Shhh Rose. Your safe. It's going to be fine..'' he muttered. Percival came up next to her and raised his sword

"Anyone who tries to hurt her will have to go through me first.'' he stated. They all lowered their weapons. Percival may be friendly usually but if a girl is crying he turns into a protective knight. Merlin nodded at him as Lupa walked over to Rose and growled softly. Rose grunted and snarled thankfully. Percival sat her on a log and asked what was wrong

"My brother. It started with Jayden" she sniffed and Lupa clambered up onto her lap. She wolf grinned and tugged on her ears as she spoke

" My family were druids.-"

"Were?" asked Arthur, she shot him a 'Glare of death" and carried on

"Not many know this but druids are divided into clans. Each clan has a protector. Ours was the wolf. So as you can guess, we were the Wolf Clan. Each family, once the youngest child turned four were given one of two gifts, the first, great fortune, the other, the ability to turn into their clan creature. Our family got the second. My parents handled it well but Jayden went wild, attacking the elders and murdering the animals. We tried to stop him but my parents were to old and I was only four and a half so none of us could. Jayden went mad eventually and ran away. My parents had been killed in a struggle with him. I was alone so I followed him through the moors and forest. I didn't want to lose him so I followed his scent. But he'd found a wild pack. One of them turned on me and nearly killed me. So I crawled into the nearest shelter I could find, a wolf den. That's where I met Lupa. The mother accepted me as a new cub. The wild pack found us when I was ten. My own brother killed my Wolf mother and brothers. Only me and Lupa lived. Me and my brother were captured by Uther and he was burned at the stake, I escaped and ran back to the forest where Lupa met me. We've been wandering the forest ever since." she completed

Arthur was staring at her

"You were the little girl next to my father. He made you watch'' he said, horrified. Rose nodded and whimpered to Lupa, she licked Rose' chin sadly. Gwaine scowled

"Sorry princess but I'm going to kill that bastard!'' he muttered. Merlin glowered

"What kind of heartless bastard makes a little girl watch her brother be murdered" he asked. Arthur shook his head and glared at the floor. Percival put an arm around Rose. For once she wasn't a tough warrior who could kill you in a heartbeat, she was a terrified girl who had seen her family crumble around her. She leant her head against Merlins shoulder and muttered into his ear

"I'm not as good at prophecies as Kilgharrah but I think you're secret will be revealed soon. Don't worry though. It will work out'' she completed. Merlin went pale. She chuckled softly at his reaction. Suddenly a bird flew down and landed on Arthur's chirped as he sat up strait

"guys...Is there a small feathered animal on my head?" he asked calmly. Gwaine snorted

"Indeed there is Your Majesty.'' he said in a bad imitation of Merlin. Merlin scowled and muttered something about Gwaine being a Dollop head. Rose frowned

"But that only applies to Arty." she said seriously. Arthur frowned

"Arty?'' he asked incredulously. Rose nodded

"Yes. You're Arty. Gwaine's Princess, Percival's Percy and Merlin's-''

"The only sane person in this clearing." he said sarcastically. Rose grinned and stood up

"Right Ladies. I'm off. See you around!" she called to Lupa and started to walk into the forest. Arthur and Merlin stood

"OI! Wait up!" they called. She appeared from behind a willow

"What?'' she asked. Lupa barked at her. She growled softly and shot them a Wolf Glare

"Where are you going? The forest is huge!" Arthur said. Merlin and Rose rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Arthur she's a-" Merlin started

"Forest child-"

"SO that means she knows-"

"Everything about-"

"The forest!"

Arthur shuddered

"Have you guys practiced that?'' he asked. Merlin shrugged

"No.'' they said at the same time. Arthur rolled his eyes.


End file.
